The Privilege Of Being Yours
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Rocky disappeared from Chicago without a word, after Deuce was caught kissing Cece. But when Deuce sees Rocky on Shake It Up: Hollywood, he is out to find her. But past boyfriends will rise as enemies. Will Deuce ever get Rocky to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

**I cannot think of any plots! It's all been said and done. So as I was listening to Turning Page by Sleeping At Last, this idea popped into my head. Enjoy, because it is horrible, and it's gonna be my main focus. FIVE REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER- for those of you who read this...**

**Rocky's POV  
**

I try with all I can not to remember. I don't want to remember. I don't want to think of it. But I just can't help it.

**Flashback**

_I ran down the hallway, and as hard as I tried I could not stop the betrayal tears that slid down my face. How could he?_

"_Rocky!" a voice called behind me. Shoot, he was following me._

_I ignored him and ran down the crowded corridor. I felt him coming closer, so I dashed through an empty classroom and to another corridor which was currently empty. _

"_Rocky, listen to me!" Deuce cried, continuing to chase after to me. Finally, I got exhausted of running and turned around._

"_Why should I listen to you?" I snapped. I hesitated before saying, "I trusted you."_

"_And you can! Cece kissed me, I don't like her!" Deuce insisted._

"_Then why were you lip-locking?" I hissed._

"_I could never love anyone besides you," Deuce admitted._

"_Oh, shut up," I muttered, not buying it. I took off in a matter of seconds, leaving Deuce in the empty corridor. I never saw him again._

_**End of Flashback**_

After that, I ran home and snuck onto the laptop. I emailed my mom's boss, telling him that she'd want to work in their New Hampshire office, due to transportation issues. The next day, her boss had replied, taking up the offer.

I explained to mom how he suddenly offered it, and how it was a great opportunity to experience new things. Mom was all on board because "it was a great learning experience for me common-sense wise". We had left that day.

Now I sat on the windowsill of my California house, shuddering at the memory. I knew it was wrong, but I still felt like it was needed. I saw the love of my life kissing my best friend. Betrayal took place. Betrayal that I could never forgive. How can one forgive that?

So maybe my decision was a little extreme, but I have never stood up for myself. That's typical me. I run and hide when I need to come out of my shell. I just don't know how I could have stood even being in the same apartment with the girl who supposedly was my best friend.

And after we had been through so much, Deuce still kisses Cece. I thought Deuce would always be there for me; my knight in shining armor. I related this situation to King Arthur (which we are learning about in history), how Cece is Lancelot and Deuce is Guinevere. Nerdy; I know.

I had never fallen in love again, still being partly in love with Deuce. I have tried many boyfriends. One that stuck out was Tray, who said he would do anything to have me be his. Isn't that sweet?

But California is where dreams come true. And as I sat, perched on the windowsill, I was about to make my dreams happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Privilege of Being Yours**

**I was really happy of the outcome of the reviews that I decided to post another chapter early. So, this is chapter 2 and btw I hate Deuce and Cece right now too ;)**

**Deuce's POV**

"Deuce, I got to go. You're coming tomorrow, right?" Cece asked, as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I agreed.

"Good. I want you to meet my dad; he's going to be there again with his new wife Joanne. I'll get to show you off," Cece giggled.

"Heh," was all I said.

Cece kissed me with a smirk and left the front door.

I know what your thinking- how could I? For two years I had denied every girl because I was still madly in love with Rocky. You're probably disgusted with me right now. You don't know the real side of the story.

**Start of Flashback ;)**

"_Cece!" I called._

_Cece turned around from flirting with Kyle McGee and grinned at me._

_"Hey Deuce!" she called, waving me over._

_I walked over there and said, "Cece can I speak to you alone?"_

"_Sure," she shrugged. We walked over to another set of lockers which was deserted. _

"_So, finally come to your senses?" Cece asked slyly._

"_I don't like Kyle, I just think he is a player," I admitted._

"_Oh, yeah. But so am I, so who cares. And that's not what I was talking about," Cece purred, coming closer._

_I was disgusted at this move. "No, not about us. About Rocky…"_

"_Oh, your trying to find the easiest way to break up with her?" Cece asked, now leaning against the wall._

"_No I want to know what she wants for her birthday so I can get it for her," I said quickly, but she ignored it._

"_I totally understand," Cece lied._

"_No, seriously I just want…"_

_Then, a series of unfortunate events happened. Cece kissed me. Rocky just happened to walk by at this second._

"_Deuce!" she cried._

"_No!" I exclaimed._

_**End Of Flashback**_

For two years following the disappearance of Rocky, I wasn't interested in girls. Then, Cece came to my house and apologized, explaining that she had made a mistake and that she had changed. I believed her and let her in, not interested in her but wanting to move on. I was still to this day uninterested in her.

I'm not bad…or at least I try not to be. I still like Rocky. We were best friends since kindergarten. She was the one who came up with the nickname Deuce.

And I decided to keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

**Alright I gave you a treat- don't ruin it! Ten comments till next chapter! Enjoy **

**Rocky's POV**

I ran out of the tiny condo and next to the wooden pole layered in tacks with paper being held under it. Flyers from head to toe (of the pole) covered the pole- flyers for Shake It Up: Hollywood.

Cece and I were on Shake It Up: Chicago together when we were younger. I quit after I caught Cece and Deuce kissing. Anyway, my dream was always to be a dancer. I wanted to be a hip-hop and ballet dancer. I had the dream since I was five, and I stuck to it. Now, twelve years later **(A/N Yes that makes all of them 17) **I still want to pursue the dream.

I snatched a flyer close to my elbow and read it- Auditions for Lead Dancers!

Happy thoughts flooded through my mind as I jumped up and down-I could do this! I could be a spotlight dancer weekly, and I will be known as the LEAD from Shake It Up: Hollywood!

"Rochelle! Get back inside! It's chilly and you don't even have shoes on!" my mom snapped from the porch. I nodded and obeyed her.

I continued to stare at the flyer as I fell asleep. But I couldn't. I was too excited to sleep. Instead, I ran outside and sat on the porch steps.

I slowly began to fall asleep on the steps when a voice said, "Rochelle?"

I looked up in alarm to see my ex, Trey. He was smiling awkwardly, which I did to him too.

"Hi, Trey. How are you?" I asked.

"Good…and you?"

"Fine."

We sat in silence for a while before I thought of a question.

"So what are you doing this early in the morning?" I asked sleepily.

"Looking for somebody," he growled darkly.

"Pardon?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said louder, although I did hear what he said.

"Oh," I said, simply.

"So any guys in your life?" he asked.

"Nope, not right now," I lied.

"That's cool. I don't know why we broke up anyway," Trey shrugged.

"Oh," I repeated, staring at the concrete. Uninvited, Trey sat on the stairs next to me.

"I know what you're thinking," he smirked.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanna get back together too," he said.

"Oh, do you now?" I said hurriedly, scooting over fast. He scooted over too.

"Yeah," he said, leaning in.

"No!" I cried.

"What? Don't be a baby, Rochelle," Trey urged.

"No, I gotta go," I murmured.

"Rochelle, speak up. I wanna hear you ask me out," Trey demanded.

"No," I practically whispered.

"What?" he said angrily, leaning up against me.

I quickly stood up and ran inside.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

The next day, I woke up early, got dressed in my funkiest clothes, and headed out the door to my car.

First, I glanced around. No sign of Trey. That was good.

I hopped in my car and drove to the address on the flyer, which was the Shake It Up: Hollywood studio.

I was greeted by a host who said her name was Sydney Moss. I recognized her from A Day With Nana- a fail sitcom. She showed me around to the identical studio of Shake It Up Chicago.

The auditions went fast, not a lot of people showed up. I made it through, and Sydney gave me the schedule for the season.

I returned the next day. We shot our first episode. It was a hit, and I got my desired spotlight dance.

"Rock!" Sydney called. I walked over to her, latte in hand.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You were fabulous! I want to call my assistant to call an agent to send a message about you! You are going to be famous! You'll be a dancer!"

And thus, dreams do come true in California.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Privilege Of Being Yours**

**I just want to say thank you so much to everybody who commented or even the slight click of a favorite story/author. I even did my victory dance hehe Thank again so much! Now I am sorry I didn't update for a while, I was in Disney World! It was awesome btw. Anyway, I was typing a long, seven paged chapter four, when my laptop just completely shut down, and I lost it. I flipped out (ahaha) and then I was going to retype it but I decided to cut some things out. Sorry for the short chapter but here it is!**

**Deuce's POV  
**

_Hey bro, wanna come over?_ A message from Cody, my best friend ever since my friend, Ty, went off to college in NYU. I accepted the request, grabbed my coat, and ran out. I could easily take a twenty minute walk there, but today I just decided to hop in my beaten-up Chevy.

When I arrived at the small condo, I waited by the door. Over in Cody's section of Chicago, it was nice and peaceful. Over mine, it was bustling and loud. I could stay outside all day under the warmth of the sun….

"Yo!" The door swung open, and Cody emerged from it.

"Hey, wassup?" I said.

"Enjoying the weather?" Cody inferred. I nodded, smiling slightly at how much Cody knew me. Then again…there was so much he didn't know.

He knew the goofy side of "Deuce". He didn't know the mellow, thoughtful side of Alexander Deucious Martinez. I had only opened up to one other person, not even my family, so that the person could see the thoughtful side of me.

Her name is Rochelle Angela Blue. And I love her so much.

I walked into the house following Cody. He walked over to his old TV that he got at a garage sale. It barely worked, but Cody insisted it had a chance.

"Dude, check it out. I realized I could get channels from California on here!" Cody said, excitedly.

"And?"

"And… this could be a huge step for us! We might be able to get channels from…Denmark! Or wherever! I'll show you," Cody said, pressing 70 on the remote even though there were only ten channels.

Suddenly the channel flipped to a show with a woman named Sydney Moss talking behind a familiar studio.

"Hello and welcome to Shake It Up: Hollywood! Now, I want to introduce our spotlight dance!" she backed away. The walls opened and a girl stood, turned.

I watched bored and pained. Rocky had danced on Shake It Up: Chicago. The girl spun around and I almost choked on air.

"What is it, bro?" Cody asked.

"Rocky!" I gasped.

"Clear your throat and then talk," Cody commanded.

"No, that's Rocky," I stammered.

"Your ex?" Cody asked.

"No, the potato farmer. YES!" I screeched.

"So?" Cody shrugged.

"So this must mean she moved to California!" I cried in excitement.

"Whoa, whoa! I know that look! You are not going to find her!" Cody snapped.

"I have to!" I cried, running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cody whined.

"Bye, and thanks man!" I called back as Cody plopped onto the couch. I raced down the steps.

I was going to find her. I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Privilege Of Being Yours: Chapter 5 **

**Hi guys! I'm back! So yes, as you may have heard, I transferred to Wattpad because I went on to write One Direction fanfictions. Well, that was a total bomb. I wrote tons of stories, but only got 45 fans (considered bad in Wattpad if you didn't know) so yeah. I didn't know what to do for a while, just tried to advertise and all. So the other day I was looking through my old emails and saw one that one of you guys commented on Fix You. It made me tear up, and made me decided to write the fanfictions on here again. So thank you all for sticking through me with all of this- I really appreciate it. **

**Another announcement- my county (county not country) is suffering from the loss of many homes and unfortunately a few people. Luckily, my homes were not one of those that were destroyed, and I am extremely thankful. All I ask for you is to possibly make a donation to Red Cross ( ) Even the smallest donation counts. Thank you 3 Ok, enough of me talking, enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up: Chicago (obviously)**

**Rocky's POV**

"And…we're clear!" the man behind the camera called, a buzz going off and the group dispersing off the stage. I sauntered off by myself, rushing to get to my bags. It was my first day here at Shake It Up: Hollywood, and I couldn't help feel like I was alone.

"No, you say something." Faint murmuring came from behind me, making this experience even more awkward.

"You're a bunch of wimps," said a louder and more confident voice. There was a tapping on my shoulder I spun around to face a girl with curly red hair pulled up into a clean, high –ponytail. She wore a matching outfit to mine, and I recognized her from the girl who was in my dance.

"The name is Ali," she introduced, sticking out her hand. I shook it hesitantly, suddenly feeling awfully shy.

"Rocky," I replied.

"You're new?" Ali guessed. I nodded. "Well, these are my wimpy friends, Katherine and Olivia."

Ali moved aside to reveal a short and skinny girl with pale skin, brown hair, and glasses. She wore a green sports bra and matching shorts- she must've been in the gym routine. "Katherine," the girl squeaked. I smiled at her in greeting.

The girl standing next to her had the bluest eyes she had ever seen- which is the first thing you'd notice about her. Then, I started to take notice of her super-model features: her smooth blonde hair, her perfect smile, etc. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, as she must not have been in a dance this week. "And I'm Olivia," she added.

"Say, Rocky, you got any plans after this?" Ali wondered. I shook my head vigorously.

"Want to hang out with us? We're going to a new place on Rodeo called 'Gimme Some Yo'- this chill new frozen yogurt place. You in?" Ali invited.

"Of course!" I said eagerly.

"My mom will drive you, she's going to pick us up anyway," Ali offered.

"Oh, okay," I accepted, thrilled to have made some friends already.

"Cute bag," Olivia commented when I picked up my hot pink Juicy bag.

"Thanks," I beamed, unable to hide the grin, or my eagerness for that matter.

Maybe this California move was good for me. If only Deuce could see me now.

**Don't forget, ! Please review, it means so much to me, you don't even know! The best commenter gets a shout out, and a character after them. Thanks, bye!**


End file.
